Bittersweet Candy
by Kiki Gardens
Summary: The demon brothers make a bet,when Kagome finds out will her life be in danger? InuxKik SessxKag


Disclaimer: I sadly own NONE of the Inuyasha characters although alot of the plotline is mine.(I used bits and peices of the plotline from some episodes.)

_Normal POV_

It was after the deadly battle with Naraku. He was dead, the Shikon was complete and purified, and Kikyo was alive once more. Kagome had gone back to her time to gather medical supplies for everyone.

Meanwhile everyone else sat in Kaede's home to decide what would happen to the Shikon Jewel.

"I think we should use it for Kagome. The well will close up in three years and Kagome can either go home, which is very likely, or she could stay here, but she would miss her family. We should wish the well would stay open forever." said Sango.

"Oh, Who cares about her?! We should use it on me so I can become a full fledged youkai!" declared Inuyasha.

"Really Inuyasha, how selfish can you get?!" asked Shippo.

"I agree with Sango, Inuyasha." said Miroku.

"Why use something so powerful on a slut?" wondered Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother, but already a youkai.

"What did you just say?! KAGOMES NO SLUT SHES STILL A VIRGIN SO SHUT UP, _Sesshy_!!" roared Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru shivered at his pup hood nickname.

"I'm surprised. You still haven't mated yet? That's pitiful Inuyasha." retorted Sesshomaru.

"I'd like to see _you _try." replied Inuyasha icily.

"Inuyasha that's so mean!" yelled Shippo.

"Oh shut up Kitsune." growled Inuyasha hitting Shippo on his head, making him cry.

"Inuyasha you're so mean!!" yelled Sango storming off, Kirara and Shippo in tow.

"I should see if she's alright. Have fun men." said Miroku before following.

"How long has she been traveling with you?" asked Sesshomaru coldly.

"Umm, two years." replied Inuyasha.

"In two years she would've had at least one of my pups." said Sesshomaru.

"If this happens, we use the Shikon on her. If not, we use it on me." growled the hanyou.

"Okay, this Sesshomaru agrees." replied the silver haired youkai.

_Kagome's POV_

It was two days after the battle

"I should get back to the others." I mummbled to myself.

My backpack was packed and ready to go,and I was well rested and healed.

I ran downstairs and shoved a couple bentos into my backpack as I continued running towards the well.

I climbed over the wall and fell down towards a blue light. A second later I was back at the bottom.

I climbed to the top with the backpack in hand.

"What a work out!" I exclaimed, picking up the backpack and heading towards Kaede's village.

It was dark, the sky filled with many stars and a full moon causing shadows to dance around her basking in the  
luminescent light.

She was almost at the old god tree when Inuyasha's voice rang accross the forest.

"Kikyo, I-I-I" he paused before he continued. "I LOVE you Kikyo."

"What about Kagome?" asked Kikyo.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Kagome?! That girl means nothing to me, I have no feeling towards her what so ever."replied Inuyasha.

"Then why do you allow her to travel with you?" Kikyo replied.

"She can see the shards of the Shikon. That is the only thing shes useful for."

"Inuyasha. YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD!" I screamed.

"I HATE YOU! Give everyone their medicine and keep the backpack. Just don't come anywhere near me again." I yelled,  
running back towards the well, tears stinging my face._**He's such a bastard!I HATE HIM!!**_ my mind screamed.

"KAGOME!!" he called.

"INUYASHA DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FOLLOWING ME!!" I answered.

"Oh and SIT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
I heard a crash behind me. I smirked _That asshole deserves it!_

As I ran towards the well more tears ran down my face.  
I was going home for good. My mind was made up and nobody was gonna change it.  
Suddenly I crashed into something, or someone.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok?" I asked,staring at the ground and blushing madly while trying to wipe away my tears.

He put his hand under my chin and brought my face up so I could see into his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, wipeing away more tears that gathered around my eyes.

"It's nothing." I replied, staring into his amber eyes.

"Was it Inuyasha?" he asked, his eyes were filled with worry.

I nodded. Before I knew it he was embracing me. _He's so warm. _I thought before embracing him back.

"Kagome, will you consider staying with this Sesshomaru's pack?" he asked warmly. I thought about Inuyasha making googly eyes at Kikyo and knew I wouldnt be able to bear it so I simply said: "Okay."

He picked me up and turned on his aura/scent sheild, and together we flew off toward his pack who were making their way down towards a meadow.

We stopped a little way behind. "If you don't mind we will rest here tonight." said Sesshomaru sitting down on top of the tangled roots of the tree. Kagome sat down on the opposite side. She heard shuffling from Sesshomaru.

"Kagome come here you'll catch a cold." said Sesshomaru.

"Uhh ok." replied Kagome crawling over beside Sesshomaru.

He patted the space on his lap. "You'll be warm if you sit here" he said with a gleam in his eye.

Kagome blushed as she sat on his lap. She layed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Kagome, I love you." murmured Sesshomaru.

Kagome was wide awake now.

"What??"she asked.

"I love you Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome tilted her head up looking up at his face. _He's not kidding!_

He leaned down and pressed his lips down on hers.

Both of them felt mini explosions the minute their lips touched.

Sesshomaru licked her bottom lip asking for entry.

Kagome granted his wish and the war of the tounges raged inside their mouths, each fighting for dominance.

"SESSHOMARU!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! Kagome did he _charm _you?!" someone yelled.

Kagome stood up and instinctively yelled: "SIT!"

There was a crash. "KAGOME WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" screamed the hanyou.

Kagome smirked knowing who it was. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!! BASTARD! SIT! SIT! SIT! I HATE YOU INUYASHA SIT! SIT!" she howled.

She carefully walked over to the whole, which was about 7 feet in dept now she was regretful at what she saw. She dropped to her knees and tears poured down her cheeks. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. Sesshomaru, I live with his pack now." She whispered.

Inuyasha slowly started to get up, hatred filled his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, you chose my bastard brother over me?! HOW DARE YOU!!" he yelled unsheathing Tetsaiga and holding it above Kagome's head. Kagome was shocked and she crawled back in fear, only to have Inuyasha take a step towards her.

"Die wench!" he cried as Tetsaiga flew for Kagome's head.

Kagome closed her eyes, readying herself for impact. She waited, and waited but nothing happened. Slowly she opened her eyes and she saw Sesshomaru in front of her wielding his sword. Out of desperation she said: "Sit."

Inuyasha came crashing towards the ground.

She quickly pulled out the Shikon no Tama and started saying something; both brothers were too busy fighting to realize she was doing anything. A bright light soon engulfed Kagome. Both brothers stopped fighting and turned around too see Kagome being lifted up into the air. They stared in awe. She was soon set back down on the ground, The Shikon nowhere to be found. "What did you do with the Shikon?!" yelled Inuyasha racing past Sesshomaru and stopping in front of Kagome. He picked her up by the throat. "What did you do with the Shikon." He replied squeezing her neck.

"Inuyasha, Stop it." Growled Kagome, her eyes turning blood red. "First, you betray me with that goddamn clay pot. Then you've got the nerve to come up here and keep SESSHOMARU away from me?! HOW DARE YOU MEDDLE IN MY LIFE YOU BAKA!" she howled, slashing at Inuyasha.

"Kagome you're a youkai?!" he asked in surprisment.

"Yes." Replied Kagome.

"Oh." said Inuyasha quietly.

"Just,Just get lost Inuyasha I don't want anything to do with you." said Kagome choking back tears.

At this his mouth dropped open and he said: "Fine."  
Quickly his eyes turned from those of pure shock to hard and cold. A second later he flew out of the clearing.  
"Kagome?" asked a deep voice.

"Hai?" she replied.

"Are you really a demon?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No." replied Kagome, taking the red lenses out of her eyes and taking the halloween ears off as well.

Sesshomaru stared in amazment as she took the Shikon Jewel out of her pocket.

"Then how'd you get that blue light?" he asked quickly covering up any trace of surprise.

Kagome pointed at a pink ball floating in the air and gave it a thumbs up. Suddenly a cloud of smoke enveloped the balloon and a momment later a small Kitsune floated to the ground. "Fox Fire." is all Kagome said.

"Shippo, thank you. Now go back to the others and tell them I'm with Sesshomaru now, and to not come after me." she ordered.

"But,Kagomeee you can't just up and leave us like this just 'cause of Inubaka!" cried the boy.

She walked over and hugged her adopted son. "Shippo you know I'll love you no matter what but right now I need you to stay with Inuyasha and make sure he doesn't become a bad boy while mommy's away." explained Kagome.

"Oh, okay." replied Shippo running off towards Inuyasha.

Quietly Kagome dropped to her knees and put her face in her hands. Tears flowed freely down her face and a small sob escaped her.

"Whats wrong miko?"asked Sesshomaru.

"I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life, Sesshomaru-sama." said Kagome, even more tears flowing down her cheeks now.

"I'm a mistake?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No! Where'd you get THAT idea?" cried Kagome.

"Show me I'm not and I'll forgive you." said Sesshomaru.

"How?"

"Turn around."

Kagome did as she was told. A second later she felt a sharp pain near her collar bone. She knew what Sesshomaru was doing, Inuyasha had shown her once before. _Inu-youkai mating ritual!_ Her mind told her to run back to Inuyasha and the others but her gut told her mind to shut up and told her_ soul_ to listen to her heart,which was beating madly at this point that her soul couldn't figure out a thing. In the midst of all this, spirit told her to stay with Sesshomaru, because deep down she KNEW that he was gonna make her happy. Even if the rest of her didn't accept that, she knew what was right and what she wouldn't regret.

Later that night Kagome woke up and saw that Sesshomaru had left she waited for an hour for him to come back, when he didn't Kagome went out into the woods too find him. She soon heard his voice and followed it through the woods. _Inuyasha? What's he doing with Sesshomaru?! _She hid behind some trees and shrubs listening to the brother's conversation.

"Inuyasha, I did it. She's my mate now."

"..."

"Not happy about something are we?"

"Shut up Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha, you do realise this means I won the bet, right?"

"SHUT UP GOD DAMMIT!" yelled Inuyasha lunging for Sesshomaru who skillfully dogded.

The winds direction shifted towards Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They both sniffed the air and stared at Kagome's hiding spot.

_How could he! I thought he loved me! All this time they were just toying with me. _Tears were forcing their way out of her eyes. _Come on Kagome, be strong. You can't cry. I'm so pathetic! Why couldn't I see this before?! I thought it was a little strange he would just offer me a home like that. Oh yeah, thats right. Inuyasha and Kikyo were making out and I ran away. ARGH! Why didn't I think before I just left with Sesshomaru. Dammit Kagome your'e such a idiot!_

Kagome stiffened when she felt the wind shift directions.

_I'm dead._

"Kagome, we know your'e there come out." said Sesshomaru softly, walking towards Kagome.

"Kagome." whisphered Inuyasha, sensing Kagome's sad and furious aura.

"Sesshomaru don't even try." growled Kagome.

"Try what?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"No I don't."

"Just stay away okay."

"What did I do?"

"What did you do?! What did you do?! ARE YOU REALLY STUPID ENOUGH TO BE ASKING ME THAT?!" roared Kagome

"Kagome, what happened."

"You broke it." she whisphered.

"Broke what?"

Instead of answering she ran back into the woods. "Stay away." were the last words Sesshomaru heard.

"Why are you just standing there?! Go after her!" yelled Inuyasha.

"You heard her. She said stay away." replied Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "Heartless bastard." he spat before running after Kagome.

Kagome ran as far as her legs would carry her and then she did what any other heart-broken teenage girl would do.

She collapsed, and she cried, the poor girl cried her shattered heart out.

"Kagome! Where are you?!" it was Inuyasha.

She got up and started running again.  
_Sesshomaru... Why?_

Something flew by her head, striking her shoulder, causing Kagome to wince in pain.

_What the hell was that?_

"So Kagome, its really you. I thought you went off to live your life with that Sesshomaru guy. What makes you want to come back?" someone asked, it was a woman.

"Who's there?!" asked Kagome.

"The rightful gaurdian of the Shikon Jewel, and the lover of Inuyasha." said the woman, stepping out into the moonlight.

"Kikyo?" said Kagome.

Kikyo aimed her armed bow at Kagome's head.

"W-what are you doing?" demanded Kagome.

"What I should've done a long time ago." came the reply.

With that she let go of the string and the arrow flew towards Kagome's head.

Kagome ducked and the arrow flew over her head and hit a tree.

"Damn girl." muttered the rival miko.

She drew the bow again and prepared to shoot.

_I don't have my bow or anything...I guess I'll have too rely on my powers._

Kikyo shot again, and Kagome dodged, not seeing the other arrow coming at her, it hit her stomach.

Kagome screamed in pain kneeling down and clutching her stomach.

Kikyo walked over and drew out a dagger, she held it above her head.

"Kagome, its time you die."

"Why Kikyo... what have I ever done too you?"

"You took away the only man I ever loved, all Inuyasha talks about since you left is you and its time he started to pay more attention to me and my unborn child."

"Y-y-you're pregnent?!" cried Kagome.

" DIE!" screamed Kikyo bringing down the dagger upon Kagome's head.

Blood gushed from the open wound.

"Good Luck-" Kagome paused and coughed up blood. "With your'e life-" more blood sputtered from, her mouth." With Inu...yasha." finished Kagome, drifting into a eternal slumber, never to wake up again.

"That rids my life of one pest."

**Thats it for the story! Its done!! Check out my page and look at my SasuSaku fanfic! :)**

**Sorry for not telling you all what happened with Sesshomaru, use your imagination! I imagined that he crawled into a hole and never ever came out ever again! Awesome I know :)**


End file.
